The conventional garden shears is generally a handy tool for use in pruning a short garden plant; nevertheless it is not an effective tool for cutting away the larger branch or shoot of a tree or shrub. In the process of pruning a rigid or larger branch or shoot of the garden tree or shrub, a gardener is often frustrated by the fact that the tree branch can not be cut away by one scissors action of the garden shears, and that the blades of the garden shears can not be aligned easily with the first pruning mark when a second scissors action is called for, and further that the tree branch held by the blades of the shears tends to slip toward the outer edge of the shears blade.